Danielle Potter
Danielle Henley Potter (known as Danielle Sanders) was born on the 23rd of June 1981 to Lily Potter and James Potter at the height of the first Wizarding War. She is the younger sibling of Harry Potter. Origins YOU AREN’T EVEN BORN, but the family in which you will grow for is loving. you will get your red hair from your mother, who is the definition of kind. she is so smart, books line the wall in your home. your eyes will come from your father, lets just hope you don’t have his vision as well. cupid’s arrow shot him in the arse way too early. he’s a prankster but a family man. evans will never fall for potter. oh but she did. YOU HAVE A BROTHER. unruly black hair and the brightest green eyes. he is curious. adventurous. a mother’s son and his father’s boy. they had just high hopes for him. they will never know just how much he lived up to his parents name. NOW YOU. you were unexpected, but they loved you. they were scared. having just a two, almost three month old and now conceiving again. black called it potter super sperm, which resulted in a smack on the chest from your mother. the world was messy. a war had broken out. your family was being targeted, but your parents made silent promises to protect their children. YOUR HOME WAS ATTACKED WHEN YOU WERE FOUR MONTHS OLD. just a tiny baby, unable to defend itself. your father stayed close to you, placing you in your brother’s crib and putting a charm over both of you before running out. enter lily, the best one to defend you two. your brother watched as voldemort killed your mother. he didn’t succeed with you or your brother. THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. thought. voldemort was after your brother, not you. dumbledore took you to an orphanage before meeting mcgonagall on privet drive. there was a note attached to your blanket. you know what to do. don’t tell her anything. '' ''further instructions will come soon. – D YOU GREW UP. red hair and hazel eyes in an orphanage with a headmistress who made sure that you will never find your forever home. because an orphanage worked so well the last time. the little ones looked up to you because you worked hard for your keep. she was cruel and rude. as if you were a waste of oxygen and space. her hands were tight around your arm and your ear. she kept you away when couples came looking for a child. then you got too old. no one wants a child older than seven years old. they want babies or anyone under the age of three. YOU MET { CARRIE } WHEN YOU WERE JUST EIGHT YEARS OLD. she knew who you were. she was a squib. she saw you laugh and play and write and read and be a child. miss. carrie cried when you received your hogwarts letter and took you to go get your books. did you know your parents were smiling down at you. happy that someone finally loved you? YOU HAD MONEY. she expressed that your surname was potter. you pushed it aside. you didn’t know any potters. you got books and a wand. it took a few tries but the moment you grasped the seven inch, maple and phoenix feather core, you felt warmth travel up your arm, into your soul. the feeling radiated throughout your body. curious. very curious. HARRY POTTER. the name was blurted out across the store you were in. you didn’t know who gilderoy lockhart was but you did now. he pulled the twelve year old close. they would make the front page. harry potter, harry potter. unruly black hair and green eyes under glasses and a lightening bolt scar sat proudly on his forehead. you softly touch the side of your neck where another scar was, the exact same. Family. James Potter James Potter died when Danielle was just a few months old at the hands of Lord Voldemort. As a former member of the infamous Marauders, Danielle hears about his time at Hogwarts quite frequently. She was inspired by him to try out as a Chaser for the Quidditch Team at Hogwarts where she (eventually) made it as a Reserve Chaser, never fully making the team but able to play a few times when members had to sit out. Lily Potter Lily Evans died when Danielle was just a few months old at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Danielle struggles to live up to her name as she was an incredibly bright witch with honors such as a member of the Slug Club, Gryffindor Female Prefect and Head Girl. She was known to be 'uncommonly kind' and have a temper to match as well. A strong willed woman that Danielle aspires to be the more she hears about her mother. Danielle is frequently told of how closely she resembles her mother even though she firmly believes that Lily was far more beautiful than she will ever be. Harry Potter Harry James Potter (known as The Boy Who Lived) is the older brother of Danielle Potter. Danielle isn't close to her brother as she was instructed to not let him in on how she was his sister. This proved to be difficult for Danielle as she looked up to Harry for everything that he has accomplished. She was inspired by him as well to join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, as well as join Dumbledores Army when he forms it along side his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Features Scar. Danielle does have a lightening bolt scar similar to her brother Harry's. However, hers is not a horcrux on Voldemort's end. But rather something that connects her to Harry. She was placed in his crib the night that Voldemort attacked, and the curse ricocheted off of Harry, onto Danielle who was also somehow protected. Through her scar, she is able to feel the same pain as Harry when Voldemort gets angry, and even experience more of the intense situations that Harry finds himself in. Graveyard. The graveyard from Goblet of Fire is the first instance in which Danielle was able to experience what happened. She blacked out from everything that happened around her and was able to see the entire scene happened from the side from the moment Voldemort was formed to when Harry collected the Goblet. This is the first instance in which Danielle starts believing that she is related to Harry and she doesn't just share the same last name as him. The Ministry. When Voldemort attacked the Ministry, he was able to control Harry for a few minutes, pushing forth memories. Danielle experienced this as well as she was waiting with her fellow Dumbledore's Army members Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female OC